Mundos paralelos
by liablakk
Summary: ¿Que arias si por alguna razon te teletransportas a un mundo paralelo donde todo lo que conoces es exactamente lo contraio? bueno esto le paso a un gruo de amigos, y con la ayuda de la Banda de Shane intentaran regresar a su hogar ¿lo lograran? descubrenlo aqui.


**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo una historia, pero antes de que comiencen a leerla, les diré que algunas cosas que escribí sobre física y ciencia, es probable que no sean verdad, es solo parte de mi alocada imaginación, así que después no me salgan con que esas teorías no son correctas o algo parecido.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Blakk y Goon fueron derrotados, muchas cosas habían cambiado, Eli y Trixie comenzaron una relación formal, muchos creerían que todo sería mucho más tranquilo, que al ser derrotado Blakk y Goon, reinaría la paz, pero era todo lo contrario, con el fin del Dr. Blakk muchos villanos surgieron, todos los que eran reprimidos por Blakk salieron, y con alianzas de algunos de ellos se volvieron enemigos poderosos y, lograron mejorar la fórmula que utilizaba Blakk para convertir a las babosas, haciéndolas aún más poderosas pero igual de malvadas, y en una caverna abandonada y olvidada, se encontraba la Banda de Shane enfrentándose a los antiguos secuaces de Blakk que prometieron vengarlo…

-Cúbranse.- Grito un chico peli-azul escondiéndose detrás de una roca para no ser impactado por una babosa demoledora.

-Eli, tenemos que pensar en algo, nos superan en número, y nos estamos quedando sin babosas, si no hacemos algo pronto nos van a vencer.- Grito Trixie esquivando una babosa carnero y lanzando su fiel compañera, su babosa tornado.

-Tengo un plan, solo necesito encontrar un punto débil en esa roca, si logro causar una avalancha quedaran aplastados.- Dijo Eli revisando cada pequeño detalle en la roca, hasta que por fin encontró un eslabón.- Aja, chicos retrocedan.- Dijo después de disparar una babosa granada comenzó a correr a un lugar seguro, segundos después fue seguido por el resto de la banda, poco tiempo después una avalancha de rocas y polvo aplasto a todos los enemigos.

-Buen trabajo.- Dijo Kord dándole una palmada a Eli en la espalda que le saco el aire.

-Hey, cuidado, no lastimes a mi novio.- Dijo Trixie acercándose a Eli y después le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.

-Creo, que se me fue el hambre.- Dijo Pronto mirando con repulsión a la joven pareja.

-Igual a mi.- Dijeron Junjie, Kord y Lía al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando tengan a una persona especial lo entenderán, ahora regresemos al refugio.- Dijo Eli mientras se subía a su meca y la encendía. Poco tiempo después de haber iniciado el camino para regresar a su hogar, uno de los integrantes de la banda noto un brillo color violeta que provenía del bosque.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que eso?- Pregunto Kord señalando el brillo.

-No, pero será mejor que lo averigüemos.- Dijo Eli adentrándose en el bosque y al resto no les quedo de otra más que seguirlo, a medida de que se adentraban, el brillo se hacía más fuerte, hasta que llego un punto en donde tuvieron que cerrar los ojos cuando se intensifico, después de eso comenzó a hacerse más tenue hasta que se apagó por completo. Y cuando abrieron los ojos, se sorprendieron al ver a unos chicos casi exactamente igual a ellos, excepto por ser del genero contrario, había chicas parecidas a Kord, Pronto, Junjie e Eli, y había chicos como Lía y Trixie, La banda de Shane se acercó a ellos y se puso frente a su copia y se quedaron observándolos por un rato, lo mismo hicieron los demás, hasta que todos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, sacaron sus lanzadoras y le apuntaron a la persona que tenían frente a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto Trixie con una severa mirada.

-Yo soy Trixen, y ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? ¿Y por qué es tan parecida a mí, seremos familiares?- Pregunto Trixen.

-Lo dudo mucho, mi familia está muerta.- Dijo con Trixie con una voz fría.

-¿Podría decirme alguien dónde estamos? Lo último que ocurrió es que estábamos en un duelo con los secuaces de la profesora Lakk, después lanzaron un pequeño aparato y lanzo un destello, y después aparecimos aquí.- Dijo la chica que se parecía a Eli muy confundida, pero sin bajar su lanzadora.

-Eso significa que…- Dijo Lía razonando un poco y guardando su lanzadora.- Vienen de un mundo paralelo.- Dijo muy convencida de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo estas segura de que en realidad existen los mundos paralelos?- Pregunto la chica parecida a Eli.

-La familia de mamá viene de un mundo paralelo.- Respondió Lía como si nada, todos la voltearon a ver extrañados por lo que dijo.- ¿Qué?

-Olvídalo.-Dijeron todos menos Lía, al unísono.

-Permítanme presentarme, yo soy Elina y mis amigos, Korda, Prontina, Junjia, Liyo y Trixen ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- Pregunto Elina.

-Claro, yo soy Eli, ellos son, Kord, Pronto, Junjie, Lía y Trixie.

-Mucho gusto, pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo regresamos a nuestro hogar?- Pregunto Korda.

-Podríamos tratar de crear un portal o un agujero de gusano.- Dijo Liyo poniendo una mano en su mentón.

-Lo mejor sería un portal, los agujeros de gusanos son muy peligrosos e impredecibles.- Continúo Lía.- Pero necesitaremos algunas cosas, lo mejor sería separarnos en 2 equipos para encontrarlos más rápido.

-¿Por qué la prisa? No pasar nada si se quedan un poco más.- Dijo Junjie.

-De hecho, si pasara algo.- Dijo Liyo llamando la atención de todos.- Se supone que jamás debimos avernos visto ya que hacerlo sería desafiar las leyes del espacio y el tiempo, y como ya las desafiamos creamos una fisura en el universo, y si no arreglamos esto pronto, podrían pasar 2 cosas, 1 o la fisura se hace más grande y crea un agujero negro que adsorba todo y que termine con la vida humana o nos mande a otro planeta, o 2 el mismo universo trataría de separarnos, pero lo único que se lograría seria que todos nosotros dejemos de existir, por eso tenemos que hacer esto pronto, antes de que alguna de esas cosas suceda.- Esta explicación dejo a todos muy preocupados, y a la vez sorprendidos.

-Entonces comencemos a buscar las cosas necesarias ahora mismo.- Dijo Eli, y en su voz se le notaba que estaba un poco asustado, pero no era el único.

-¿Por qué no las chicas buscamos la mitad de las cosas y los chicos la otra mitad? Porque los únicos que saben las cosas que necesitaremos son Lía y Liyo, ellos nos ayudaran, solo tienen que ponerse de acuerdo para saber quiénes buscaran que.- Propuso Elina para comenzar a buscar lo más rápido posible.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que necesitamos.- Dijo Lía tomando un lápiz y una hoja de papel.-

*Alguna fuente de energía muy poderosa.

*Piezas metálicas con forma de cono.

*Esferas de un material que sea conductor de energía.

*Varios metros de cableado que soporten una gran cantidad de energía.

*Un lugar donde una explosión no cause problemas.

*Ropa y accesorios adecuados para no hacernos daño en caso de una contingencia.

-¿Eso sería todo?- Pregunto Elina analizando la lista, Lía asintió, después Elina partió la hoja de papel a la mitad, una parte se la entregó a Liyo, y la otra a Lía.- Andando no quiere desaparecer ¿o si?.- Dijo comenzando a caminar ya que si meca no se encontraba con ella.

* * *

-Después de haber caminado como 5 minutos de donde se encontraban al inicio Korda decidió preguntar.- ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?

-Primero buscaremos el cableado, tal vez Katherine tenga y nos los pueda prestar, y de paso podríamos pedirle ayuda con la maquina.- Dijo Lía después de revisar la hoja donde estaba lo que les había tocado conseguir.

-Entonces a la caverna futuria.- Dijo Trixie apresurando el paso.

-Como es la caverna futuria.- Pregunto Junjia.

-Es exactamente lo contrario a la caverna cavernícola.- Dijo Lía caminando más rápido para alcanzar a Trixie, después fueron alcanzadas por las demás.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que por fin llegaron, entraron a un local elegante donde se encontraba Katherine y Tobías charlando con un grupo de personas que se veían bastante sofisticadas, al parecer estaban intentando convencerlos para que financiaran uno de sus proyectos, Katherine al verlas ahí les dijo a los demás que enseguida regresaba y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las chicas.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen aq…- No termino porque se quedó pasmada al ver a los "chicos" como si fueran mujeres.- ¿Porque están vestidas como mujeres?- Pregunto señalando a Junjia, Prontina Korda y Elina.

-Porque es lo que somos.- Respondió Prontina un poco ofendida por la pregunta, y con esta respuesta Katherine se confundió más.

-No es lo que crees, ellos no son Eli Junjie, Pronto ni Kord, ellas vienen de un mundo paralelo, es por eso que vinimos, ¿de casualidad no tendrás cableado que te sobre?- Pregunto Trixie haciéndole ojitos de perro.

-Tengo un poco pero es algo difícil de manejar, es de un material delicado.- Dijo Katherine indecisa no sabía si dárselos o no.

-Y, ¿podrías ayudarnos con la maquina? Así podrías decirnos como colocar los cables correctamente.- Pregunto Lía esperanzada a que las pudiera ayudar.

-Bien, solo déjenme decirle a Tobías que siga el solo con la reunión.- Dijo Katherine caminando hacia Tobías y a las personas que estaban con él.

* * *

CON LOS CHICOS

-¿Qué nos toca buscar a nosotros?- Pregunto Eli volteándose a ver a ver a Liyo, quien traía la lista, este después de echarle un vistazo respondió.

-Primero tenemos que buscar una fuente de energía poderosa.

-Lo más poderoso en Bajoterra son las babosas.- Dijo Junjie sacándoles una sonrisa a las susodichas.

-Tal vez las babosas fandango nos puedan ayudar, ellas tienen mucha energía que podríamos utilizar.- Dijo Eli, después volteo a ver a Pronto.- ¿Pronto, podrías guiarnos a alguna caverna donde podamos encontrar babosas fandango?- Pregunto el Chico con su mismo tono amable.

-Claro, Pronto podría llevarlos hasta esa caverna, Pronto podría llevarlos hasta la caverna más escondida, podría llevarlos hasta las cavernas que aún no han sido descubiertas, podría…- pronto y sus alardeos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kord.

-Apresúrate Pronto.- Dijo el troll cansado de las alabanzas del topoide hacia el mismo, y el topo solo camino indignado hacia el frente de todos, después les hiso una seña de que lo siguieran y comenzó a olfatear y caminar.

-¿El topoide siempre es así?- Pregunto Liyo en voz baja a Eli.

-Te acostumbraras, después de un tiempo.- Contesto Eli restándole importancia.

-Se comporta como Prontina.- Comento Trixen metiéndose a la conversación.- Seguramente se llevarían muy bien.- Dijo para después alcanzar a los demás, junto con Liyo e Eli.

Después de un rato, llegaron a una caverna algo pequeña, los chicos, a excepción de Pronto, tenían que agacharse un poco para no golpearse la cabeza con alguna estalactita, al avanzar se encontraron con un grupo de babosas fandango, oportunidad que aprovecho Pronto para alabarse.

-Lo ven les dije el magnífico Pronto los guiaría, no hay caverna más lejana, o más cercana que Pronto no pueda encontrar.

-Ahhh.- Suspiro Junjie.- Este será un laaaaaaaargo día…

* * *

**Hola, al fin tuve un poco de tiempo para escribir, porque, como probablemente ya se dieron cuenta, este capítulo está muy cortito, además que se fue el internet, y cuando regreso se cayó un poste de luz y toda mi colonia se quedó a oscuras, pero ya regreso, bueno ya no los molestare con mis problemas, así que…**

**Pregunta: ¿De Bajoterra cuál es su episodio favorito? ¿De ese episodio cuál es su parte favorita? Mi episodio favorito es "el pozo de luz" y mi parte favorita es cuando el gusano los escupe e Eli descubre que no entraron por la boca.**

**Hasta Luego.**


End file.
